


Strangers

by ragingjunni3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Strangers, jaehyun calls Ten pretty a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingjunni3/pseuds/ragingjunni3
Summary: It wasn’t new; Ten going to parties just to get a good fuck out of it, with a stranger of his liking.





	Strangers

The air was intoxicating and thrilling. Bodies grinding on bodies, solo cups of unknown liquids placed at every angle of the house, and music blasting so loud you couldn’t hear yourself think.

Though, he leaned against the wall with his cup pressing his bottom lip and aroma of strong alcohol filling his senses directly.

He was a little tipsy, he had to admit, but he was still aware of his surroundings and wants. And what he wanted, was a body.

He downed some of the liquid, tongue peeking out to lick the rest off his lips. He slightly threw his head back to meet the hard wall behind him, feeling the drink satisfyingly burn the walls of his throat.

It wasn’t new; Ten going to parties just to get a good fuck out of it. It was quite a routine and where most of his excitement went when he would hear the word ‘party.’

It’s the best place to get down with a random stranger of his liking. And that’s what thrilled him even more. The word stranger. 

A night where he can let go and let just anyone use him how they’d please. Just something about it being so stimulating; being intimate with someone he don’t know and trusting them with his body.

Then forgetting about them the next day.

He smiled against the rim of his cup, just the thoughts getting him turned on. 

Every person being unique or having different methods of pleasing someone. And experimenting their limits and kinks. Everyone having their own style.

Another reason why this kind of habit aroused him.

Of course he didn’t just fuck anyone. They’d have to catch his attention like no other that night.

And his gaze fell onto a male on the other side of the room, who seemed to not be able to take his eyes off Ten every since he entered the room. 

He seemed like easy prey. The way he gawked at the other without a care in the word, his eyes mentally undressing him. 

Ten scoffed into his cup, swallowing the drink thirstily. He’s gotten attention like that everywhere he went; so why would he be anything special?

He’d have to do more than that.

His eyes met the other’s again, this time getting a good look at him. His body portions were definitely appealing; him being built with a defined toned figure. And his eyes sending seductive signals from his side of the room.

Too bad Ten didn’t have subtitles. 

He slightly smirked, drowning his face on the rest of his drink. And yeah, he looked sexy from across the room, but was he up for a night with Ten was the real question.

“3...2...1...” He whispered to himself, while he watched the male place his cup onto a table nearby and walk in his direction.

“Got em.” 

Now that he was this close, he had a closer view of what he was missing. His skin was a milky complexion, looking soft to touch. And he had this kind of natural smolder, one that intrigued Ten by itself.

“Hey,” His hands were stuffed in his pockets, and he flashed a smile. Revealing the dents of his cheeks that were just as enchanting as the rest of him.

“I couldn’t help but notice you staring.” And Ten slightly laughed at that. That was his opening statement? He pressed his lips together and decided to play along.

“Vice versa.”

The taller hummed, his eyes roaming at every inch of the other’s body he could get. And Ten liked the attention, especially when it came to his body like this. 

He liked having the kind of effect of people.

“You’re alluringly sexy.” The shorter rose an eyebrow at the commentary. He cocked his head to the side with interest.

“So what are you gonna do about it?” He playfully tugged at his bottom lip with teeth.

“Let’s move this somewhere less crowded, hmm?” 

—

That’s how Ten found himself making out with a stranger on the second floor of the house in the bathroom. 

His lips tasting of sweet alcohol, in which Ten couldn’t get enough. Getting drunk off his lips and at every flick of his tongue on his own. 

And his observations were right; his skin was soft was smooth and warm against his. His hands feeling him and massaging at every part he touches. 

It was almost addicting, feeling his wet lips kiss at his neck and suck on just the right tender places. He caught on fast.

And Ten unintentionally gasped, feeling the other grind against his growing hard on. The other went for it; licking and sucking the sweet taste of his tongue.

He wanted more, starting to buck his own hips to meet with the taller’s. A quiet whine built in the back of his throat, getting impatient.

His fingers started to work at the buttons of the taller’s pants, and now it was the taller who was laughing.

“Impatient, are we?” 

“And so what if I am?” He licked a stripe onto the taller’s neck, enjoying feeling the taller slightly shudder at the sudden act.

“Didn’t think your patience would run so thin. You stared off with so much pride.” 

“Fuck you.”

In one try, he yanked the male’s pants to his ankles, ignoring the taller’s chuckles from above. He pulled at his waistband, greeting by the other’s hard length.

His mouth watered at the sight, his own erection twitching in his pants. It was thick and exceeded in length. He brushed his fingers over the veins, and groped at his balls.

The taller moaned lowly, pleasuring Ten’s ears. He stroked at his cock, followed by licking and swirling his tongue over the round sensitive head. 

He found himself deep throating and zestfully bobbing his head to take the taller’s dick whole and enjoying the salty taste of precum on his tongue.

His lips sat at the base of his cock, nose lightly touching the v-line of his abdomen. Looking up at him with tearing eyes, Ten could feel his breathing become more difficult.

The taller groaned, combing his fingers through the other’s hair while thrusting further in his throat. Ten let out sounds of struggle, causing the other to part him from his cock; spit and precum handing from his slightly parted lips.

Ten licked his lips and frowned; upset he didn’t get to make the other cum.

“Why’d you pull away? I could’ve taken it.” Which was true. Ten was so eager that he could indeed take the lack of air just to make the other cum. Anything to feel his warm cum paint the walls of his throat.

“Wouldn’t you rather me fuck you?” He caressed the side of the kneeling boy’s face. And honestly, Ten couldn’t argue with that. 

The taller helped him from the floor, only to pick up fully off the ground and place him on the edge of the sink. 

That’s when he began to attack Ten’s neck, while working his fingers to undo his pants. The shorter sighed, throwing his head back against the mirror and enjoying the sensual attention on his skin.

Ten heard his pants hit the tiled floor, exhilaration clouding his mind. Thinking of the pleasure he was about to receive.

“I already prepped. Before I came.” He said shamelessly, spreading his legs for the taller’s view. “And there’s lube in the back pocket of my pants.”

The taller smirked, bending to retrieve the small bottle of lube from the other’s pants. He was impressed how prepared the short was. He must’ve done this a lot.

“Jaehyun.” He squeezed a favorable amount into the palm of his hand.

“What?”

“So you know who’s name you’ll be moaning tonight.” He jerked his cock repeatedly with the gelled hand, the sounds being lewd and dirty.

“Okay...” He muttered, complying with the taller, Jaehyun’s, movement of his limbs. Pressing them up towards his chest, “Ten.”

“Huh?”

“My name. It’s Ten. So you know the name of the person you’ll soon be dreaming about.” He winked, making the other laugh. And the glance of his dimples made his chest tighten.

Jaehyun held one of his legs up, while his other hand aligned his cock at the other’s hole. He let his head fall back onto the mirror, feeling his ring of muscle stretch at around just the head of Jaehyun’s cock.

The taller pushed in only the head, to test the waters, then pulled out completely. Ten whined at the loss, wanting more; wanting to be full. 

Before he could even complain, his lips were caught with shallow gasps as the taller pushed into him. The taller’s other hand gripped at his other leg, allowing him to push himself in fully.

Ten felt the other’s hips meet his own, his stretched hole gripping at the base of his cock and he shuddered at the feeling of being full to the brim.

“Fuck...” He cursed under his breath, then captured the other’s lips with his. Jaehyun gradually began to thrust into the other’s tight heat, hungrily devouring Ten’s tongue.

Ten felt so tight around him, his flesh so rich and heated. He hummed into the shorter’s mouth, because he felt so good hugging around him. 

He parted from the kiss, resting his forehead on the shorter’s, and Ten had an arousing view of the taller’s cock entering and exiting him. 

It was so mesmerizing to watch, and Ten couldn’t get enough. Jaehyun started moving his hips into slow circular motions, making Ten let out a moan he could hold back.

“Looks pretty, doesn’t it? Me fucking your pretty tight hole.” The rasp in his low voice sending shivers through Ten’s body.

He nodded, because it was so enthralling to see, how his huge cock fit into him so well. Jaehyun began rolling his hips with a light increase of speed; wanting Ten to take in every thrust.

Ten has his mouth parted and eyes shut, loving every particular thrust into him. He hummed, hushing curses and letting Jaehyun please the senses of his body.

The snapping of his hips shifted into harder ones, making Ten slightly jolt at every thrust. And the shorter couldn’t help but moan; now unable to control the noises escaping his lips. 

“J-Jaehyun, more,” And the taller loved how his name sounded coming from the shorter. He complied, snapping his hips with an increase of speed.

“Oh fuck, oh god, mmh,” Ten rambled while taking the pounding of the taller. The filthy sounds filling his ears and Jaehyun’s warm breath against his skin.

His hands moved from various positions, not knowing what to do with them. Them at one point hold onto the sink, or clawing at the taller’s biceps.

“Fuck, Ten you’re so pretty, your face full of pleasure like that. I’m pleasing you well, yeah?” His hips started to move erratically.

“Y-Yes, d-don’t stop,” he managed to say between moans, and taller’s lips were once again being crashed against his; biting at his lower lip. 

Then he did the complete opposite.

He came to an abrupt stop with a single pound into him, making Ten’s legs quiver at the force. 

“What the fuck?” Ten whined, feeling the other pull out.

“I want you to see yourself,” He lifted the shorter, as if he weighed as much as a feather, and turned him around. 

Now, he was bending over the sink, and facing the mirror where he can come face to face with himself.

Jaehyun so swiftly entered himself back into Ten’s velvety walls, groaning at the pleasurable heat.

His rhythm quickly picked up to the pace minutes before, having Ten in the same state as if they didn’t stop at all. 

Ten lowered his head, his hands gripping at each side of the sink. It felt as if Jaehyun was reaching even deeper at this angle, his knees feeling weak and heavy.

Jaehyun hovered over him, kissing at his back sweetly as his hand reached beneath him to lift the shorter’s head.

“Look at yourself, getting fucked by me like the pretty slut you are,” The words making Ten moan and whimper pathetically.

He looked messy, his hair no longer styled, eyes falling heavily almost closing, and lips swollen and pink. His neglected erection slapping against his stomach.

His gaze kept at the mirror on himself, and the taller in back of him who made him in the state he was in. And god, did Ten love the view.

He could feel the heat in his stomach build, and the waves of pleasure and bliss kept shaking though his core with every thrust.

“Fuck, fuck, f-fuck! Jaehyun, I’m c-close,” He gripped the sink tightly, his hole clenching and unclenching around the other’s cock.

“Me too,” Jaehyun gulped, his thrusts no longer and rhythm and his own moans unable to be suppressed. 

Ten came shortly after, cum spurting onto the bathroom mirror and sink. His breathing being heavy and untamed, he let out a breathy laugh. 

He bit his lip, closing his eyes, and took in the pleasure of Jaehyun’s warm cum filling the walls of his ass and running down his thigh. 

He felt the other male press kisses onto shoulders and upper back, helping him settle his breathing. 

After getting cleaned up, Ten pulled up his pants, and attempted to fix his messy hair. He stared in the mirror, his finger running over his flushed bruised lips, then at his neck at the dark purple-ish hickey on his neck.

“Sorry, I got carried away, I didn’t mean to leave a mark.” He apologized, but Ten only smiled. He thought it looked cute on him.

“I like it.” He turned to face the male who was slightly flustered, “Thanks for tonight, Jaehyun.” 

“You too-” He felt the shorter hug at his waist. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around the boy’s shoulders.

He then felt the male grab his ass unexpectedly. Laughing at the surprised yelp. He smiled again before muttering a bye.

“See you in my dreams, Ten.” He sighed watching the male exit the bathroom and back to the party. 

His hand rubbed at his back pocket where Ten had groped his ass seconds before. Feeling a ruffle in the material, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a slip of paper with a number on it.

Maybe he didn’t have to only see Ten in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :p


End file.
